


Papa Reyes

by MichyWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adopted Jesse, Adopted Jesse McCree, Dad Gabriel Reyes, Gabe and Jack are married, M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, OOC, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Young Jesse McCree, dad Jack Morrisson, father Gabriel reyes, its fluff, papa Gabriel Reyes, they adopted Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyWrites/pseuds/MichyWrites
Summary: In an au where Gabe and Jack find a five year old Jesse McCree in the hands of Deadlock and decide to take him in as their own. Jesse and Gabe have one of their firsts bonding moments.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Papa Reyes

Jesse stood at the the entrance of Blackwatch’s training room, big and tired honey brown eyes gazing around the huge gymnasium style set up till they landed on a family beanie clad head. He rubbed his eyes as a yawn forced its way through his mouth before shuffling into the gym, rubbing at his face and weaving his way through equipment and agents at ease. He quietly ignored any acknowledgement from people he passed, any ‘hey Jesse’s or greetings he received, focused on Gabe like a man on a mission. 

Gabe had been talking to a couple of his agents before noticing the sounds of greetings and gentle cooing behind him, turning at the mention of his adopted sons name rolling off someone’s tongue. He had barley turned around before a small body crashed into his legs and buried it’s face into his pants leg. He gazed down at the mop of soft brown hair, hand falling down to cup the back of his sons head. He sighed softly and leaned down, gently lifting Jesse up to his shoulder and letting the boy’s small arms wrap up around his neck and shoulder. He smiled softly at the feeling of Jesse curling the hand on his shirt into a small fist. 

“Alright.. Break time is over! I want everyone doing drills till I get back!”

He practically shouted to the room full of agents, getting nothing but yes sir’s and affirmatives in return. Jesse hardly flinched at the raise of his voice and only let his eyes flutter shut as Gabe made his way out of the gym. 

“You’re supposed to be with Jack..”

His voice caused his chest to rumble with his words and a big hand started to rub up and down his back. 

“He had to go.. said I’ was.. was.. a ‘mergency..” the boy sighed softly into his ear. “Told me to come find you.. or miss Ana.” He gave a gentle but firm nod. 

“You did good Jesse. I’m proud of you.” He gave him a careful squeeze as he pulled his data pad out with his free hand. Sure enough there was a message from his husband that their five year old was either on his way to the gym or Ana’s office. “Wake up from a nap or something?” He joked softly, laughing under his breath when he got a little nod. “Alright then.. let’s go finish it yeah? What’s got you so worn out anyway?” He walked down empty hallways that lead to his and Jack’s quarters. As far as he’s concerned, they started the morning off with a more than ready to start the day Jesse. 

“Faree and I played outside. Ran aroun’ a lot.” He smiled against the man’s shoulder and let out another big yawn, being lulled by the steady footsteps of his caretaker. 

“Sounds like a day.” He smirked and stopped at their door, thanking Athena silently when she opened the door for him. “You definitely smell like you’ve been running around.. worse than my team after a hot summer day.” He teased lightly and chuckled at the laugh it pulled from his boy. “Now.. let’s finish that nap so you can run some more energy off before bedtime..” he stepped into Jesse’s makeshift bedroom, avoiding the toys that now littered the floor. They’d pick them up before bedtime. 

“M’kay..”  
The little boy sighed as he was deposited into his small bed, keeping his grip on Gabe’s shirt as the man pulled the comforter up over him.  
When he tried to stand up those big eyes cracked back open and glanced towards him, shocking Gabe with the words that came next.  
“Papa stay-“ he tightened his hold into the man’s shirt. “Til’ I fall asleep?..”

Gabe himself still sat crouched down from putting him into bed, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Did he hear it right? Did it finally happen? Jesse knew it was okay. They’d let him know, it was okay to call them Dad.. papa.. whatever he felt. But up until now it had just been Gabe or Jack.. Hegel the his heart stop the second the word left his lips. He also had problems falling and staying asleep. He didn’t like to to you sleep alone. And only recently they’d gotten him to sleep through the night in his room. He hadn’t liked waking up alone either. Angela had chalked it all up to the boy being in a new place and anxious about it. 

“Papa?..”

The word snapped him out of his musings with another shock. He sighed deeply and nodded quickly, gently pulling his boy into his arms again, blanket coming with him as he settled down and back against the wall. 

“Yeah.. yeah Jesse I’ll stay.”  
He held him tight and wrapped the blanket around his small form. He was only met with a quiet nod against his chest, and a soft little sigh of relief. 

It was selfish. He should let his boy sleep. But god he wanted to hear it again. 

“Jesse..?”  
He whispered softly. 

“Mm..yeah papa..?”

He felt hot tears build up in his eyes as he sighed deeply, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Never mind Jess.. get some sleep.” He hummed deeply and tucked the kids head under his chin. 

Only once his breaths slowed into a steady pattern, he pulled out his data pad and told his second in command to keep training going, then Texted jack a simple thing that meant the world and more to both of them. 

Gabe: Jack-0  
Papa-1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
